


Morning Afterglow

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Smut, Soft Bees, idk where this came from, they are in love, this hiatus has made me want to write again apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: “Last night was just…” She trails off with a small giggle and bites her lip and Yang can’t help but smile too.“Yeah,” Yang says, heart melting when Blake’s eyes meet hers.“Yeah…” Blake bites her lip again; then she shifts until she’s facing Yang, waiting only a moment before leaning in to kiss her again. Softer this time. She pulls back with a sigh, her eyes still shut when she speaks. “I… didn’t know it could be like that,” she admits softly.Yang hears the weight of the words. It’s impossible not to. But she can tell Blake doesn’t necessarily want to dwell on it, rather just putting it in the open. Yang hums. “Well. I guess it was beginner’s luck,” she says with a smirk.Blake laughs. “Or,” she says, fingers walking gently up and down the plane of Yang’s stomach, her voice softening as she continues, “it’s the love…”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 22
Kudos: 216





	Morning Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> What is uuuuuuuuuuuup? Bees? Bees.

Yang stretches out with a soft groan, her body pleasantly sore in the early morning. She can feel the sheets low on her back, one leg tucked out on top of them to try and cut the heat. For a moment, she forgets _why_ her bed feels warmer than usual, but then her eyes slowly blink open and she’s met with the blurry outline of someone still asleep next to her. She doesn’t have to wait for her grogginess to clear to instantly remember who it is, and a small smile slowly starts to slink across her lips as flashes of the night before play through her mind.

With a sigh, she relaxes back into the mattress and just looks at Blake for a moment; stretched out on her stomach, hair tousled perfectly, the early morning sun kissing gently across her exposed back in a glow that warms Yang’s heart.

Her fingers gently ghost out across the sheets. Across the small gap between them. But they linger just out of reach of Blake’s skin. She wants to touch her. Wants to feel the softness of Blake’s skin under her fingertips, but the gentle puffs of air escaping Blake’s mouth as she continues to doze peacefully gives Yang pause.

Instead, she watches the rise and fall of Blake’s body with every breath. She watches her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. She watches Blake’s ear twitch adorably once in her sleep.

She watches as a strand of hair falls into Blake’s face, and then she’s moving before she even realizes it, her hand coming up to tuck the locks behind Blake’s ear gently enough to not disturb her.

Yang scoots a little closer after that, wanting to feel close to her again. It’s funny how this used to be the closest they’d been, but now – after last night – Yang feels too far away from her. Yang’s fingers hover just over the line of Blake’s jaw and her eyes drift to her lips, gently parted in her slumber. She leans forward out of habit and only stops herself when she’s a breath away, eyes shut tight to try and tell herself Blake needs the rest, convince herself she shouldn’t just close the gap.

“Why did you stop?” Blake’s voice, laced with sleep, makes Yang’s heart leap. She can hear the small smile in her voice, so her eyes stay shut, just enjoying the closeness, finally letting her hand cup Blake’s jaw.

Yang shrugs. “I dunno,” she says, a small smile of her own forming. “I just thought you looked so peaceful… I didn’t want to wake you.”

Blake hums in acknowledgement and Yang feels her shift a little closer, her fingertips teasing around Yang’s hips. “Well,” Blake says, her nose nudging gently against the side of Yang’s, “I’m awake now. So…”

There are soft laughs as neither of them lean the rest of the way in right away, but then Blake does, her lips brushing against Yang’s. Her tongue darts out to lick at Yang’s lips, and Yang is all too willing to reciprocate. It’s a little sloppy in the early morning, both of them still a little groggy, but Yang instantly feels her pulse race as the kiss deepens and Blake’s hand finds the small of her back.

They both pull back after a moment, a little breathless, Blake’s thumb trailing lazily on Yang’s back as she smiles at her. Her eyes drift down a bit and it’s only then Blake starts to look a little… shy.

Yang twirls a lock of Blake’s hair around her fingers and looks at her softly. “What?” She asks.

Blake lets out a huff of air that Yang supposes could be classified as a laugh. “Nothing,” she says with a shake of her head, her cheeks tinting pink. “Last night was just…” She trails off with a small giggle and bites her lip and Yang can’t help but smile too.

“Yeah,” Yang says, heart melting when Blake’s eyes meet hers.

“Yeah…” Blake bites her lip again; then she shifts until she’s facing Yang, waiting only a moment before leaning in to kiss her again. Softer this time. She pulls back with a sigh, her eyes still shut when she speaks. “I… didn’t know it could be like that,” she admits softly.

Yang hears the weight of the words. It’s impossible not to. But she can tell Blake doesn’t necessarily want to dwell on it, rather just putting it in the open. Yang hums. “Well. I guess it was beginner’s luck,” she says with a smirk.

Blake laughs. “ _Or_ ,” she says, fingers walking gently up and down the plane of Yang’s stomach, her voice softening as she continues, “it’s the love…”

Yang has heard Blake say it before a handful of times. That she loves her. But it still steals her breath for a moment. It still sends her heart racing. It still makes her stomach do a giddy little flip.

And Yang thinks that maybe none of that will ever go away. Because Blake Belladonna’s love deserves that kind of reaction.

Yang leans forward and kisses Blake on the lips, her hand tangling into her dark hair. “We could test it,” Yang says, leaning back only enough to whisper the words against Blake’s lips, reveling in the little gasp that escapes Blake’s mouth. In the way her fingers stall in the little marching pattern they’d been following along Yang’s abs. Yang kisses her again lightly.

“I mean,” Blake says between the meeting of their lips, hand already skirting around Yang’s waist to draw her closer, “only if—” another kiss, “you want to…”

Yang pushes forward lightly as Blake rolls onto her back. She hovers over her for a moment, enjoying the way she’s flushed beneath her, bathed in golden morning light, black hair spilling over the stark-white sheets…

Yang leans down, a breath away from Blake’s lips and she hears her gasp. “I want to,” Yang whispers, turning her head to place a kiss to Blake’s cheek as Blake lets out a shaky breath. Yang quickly loses herself, kissing along Blake’s jaw, the slope of her neck, across her collarbones.

Blake sighs beneath her, arms wrapping around her body, nails digging lightly into her shoulder blades and Yang lets herself fall along the curves of her partner as she finds her lips with her own again. Blake moans softly into the kiss, her teeth digging lightly into Yang’s bottom lip for a moment before the kiss deepens again. Yang’s leg slots between Blake’s and she feels Blake shift against it, wet heat trailing easily across her skin. Blake hums at the sensation, but seems perfectly content to leave it at that for now, rolling her hips up into Yang every few moments while they kiss and Yang’s hands slowly explore the rest of her body.

The tempo is so different from the night prior and Yang enjoys it. The lazy morning kisses paired with Blake grinding slowly against her… Blake already so wet and wanting, even though they’d only just woken up. There’s a poetry to it, Yang thinks. Of wanting someone this way. Of wanting them first thing in the morning. Of wanting them with that much of your heart.

Yang props herself up a little again so she can skim her hand down the front of Blake’s body and between her legs. They stop kissing for a moment when Yang teases two fingers against her, their foreheads resting together as Blake’s hands tangle into Yang’s hair. Yang takes in a deep breath and Blake nudges their noses together.

“I love you,” Blake says.

Yang lets out her breath and smiles wide, like a fool. Like a lovestruck fool. And she doesn’t care. She can’t. She pecks Blake’s lips once. “I love you too, Blake,” she says against her lips, and she can feel Blake smile in return, a happy little giggle escaping her before it’s cut off by a breathy moan, soft in the morning air, as Yang slips two fingers inside of her.

It doesn’t take too long to build Blake up. Even at the slower pace Yang sets, she’s met with the beautiful sounds of Blake’s moans, sighs, and contented hums. She’s met with fingers curling tighter in her hair, or nails dragging down her back. She’s met with Blake’s hips pushing up off the mattress to meet her fingers on every thrust.

And finally, when she tips over the edge, she’s met with Blake’s thighs tightening around her hand, Blake’s fingers digging into her shoulders, and her name on Blake’s lips as they graze along the column of her throat. And all of it’s enough to have Yang’s heart ready to burst.

Blake relaxes back against the mattress with a sigh as she comes down and Yang plants a sweet kiss to her forehead before rolling off of her and onto her back, taking a few steadying breaths. It only takes a moment for Blake to tuck herself against Yang’s side with a happy little chuckle, her fingers tracing patterns lightly across Yang’s chest as Yang’s arm wraps around her shoulders.

After a moment Blake taps her finger over Yang’s heart. “So…?”

Yang chuckles, glancing down into Blake’s eyes, bright and mirthful and _happy._ Her gaze softens and she places another kiss to the top of Blake’s head. “Okay,” Yang says with a smile, “it _might_ be the love.”

Blake sighs, snuggling further into Yang’s side. “It’s _definitely_ the love,” she says.

Yang squeezes her a little tighter, closing her eyes. “It’s definitely the love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Idk where this came from, as with most stuff anymore lmao sometimes inspiration just BAM! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please please PLEASE feel free to leave comments/kudos. It's very much appreciated and I always try to reply! Open to constructive criticism as well!
> 
> Note: It's 2am, spelling errors are very possible and I'm sorry. I'll re read tomorrow and cringe I'm sure. But they'll be fixed!
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all have a good day/night <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
